


Kryponite Consolidated

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: AU where Kara is the CEO of her own company and Lena is her assistant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are both the same age as they are in the show.

Kara sat at her desk, looking outside and admiring the beauty of the city. The city that her aunt Astra had destroyed some years ago in her quest for power. Kara’s family name was dragged through the dirt ever since Aunt Astra had turned her company, Kryptonite Consolidated, into an evil corporation set on killing any and all aliens. Astra saw Superman as a threat and feared what he might do if he ever got angry. After an intense battle with the hero, Astra was thrown in jail, leaving the company to Kara, the new CEO. Her train of thought was stopped when she heard a voice from behind.

  
“Miss Danvers, you haven’t eaten all day. Would you like me to go get you something to eat?”

  
Kara turned and was met with her beautiful assistant, Lena. The girl intrigued her. She had silky black hair and her skin was white like marble, her eyes a light green color, Kara found herself drowning in them.

  
“Yes, and I don’t care what it is as long as it’s enough food for two” Kara replied, leaning back in her chair and resting her chin on her hand.

  
“Do you have someone joining you?” Lena asked. There was something in her voice, disappointment? No, Kara waved this thought away.

  
“Yes as a matter of fact. You are. That is if you don’t mind” The CEO said leaning forward and eyeing the woman seductively with a grin.

  
Lena felt her cheeks burn up.

  
“No-no, not at all Miss Danvers” she replied, composing herself before smiling back.

  
…

  
Lena stopped by her boss’s favorite place for chinese food. She made sure to ask for extra potstickers, knowing how much Miss Danvers liked them. The brunette had a crush on her boss. She was so nice, not to mention incredibly gorgeous. Lena felt intimidated just looking at her. Miss Danvers was always composed, and she knew how to handle herself. Her golden blonde hair was perfect and her eyes were ocean blue. Lena knew it was only a simple crush and nothing could ever- would ever, happen between them. But a girl can dream.

  
…

  
“There you are, I was starting to think you forgot about me” Kara teased as she watched Lena place the bags of food down on her desk. The brunette laughed.

  
“I could never forget about you.”

  
Kara raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the woman with slight amusement in her eyes.

  
“I- I mean I… there were a lot of people there. I’m sorry Miss Danvers”

  
“Don’t be, I see you got potstickers. My favorite”

  
…

  
“I enjoyed having lunch with you Lena, I hope we’ll be able to do this more often” Kara said, beaming at the other woman.

  
“Me too”

  
______________________________________________________________________________

  
**TWO WEEKS LATER**

  
The weekly lunch dates became a regular occurrence. Lena got to know more about her boss, and her boss got to know more about her. She practically skipped to work, entering Kara’s office to remind her that she had a meeting in an hour.

  
Kara was lying on the couch, fast asleep with a bottle of wine completely emptied out on the floor next to her. Lena sighed and picked up the bottle, moving it over to the side. Kara’s hair was in her face so Lena reached out and moved it out of the way as she sat down next to her boss and shook her gently.

  
“Miss Danvers, you have a meeting in an hour” she whispered.

  
Kara woke up and recognized a familiar voice as she mustered the strength to sit up on the couch. The CEO felt a warmth near her side and she instinctively leaned into it, wrapping her arms around whoever was sitting next to her on the couch and nuzzling her face into the crook of their neck. They smelled like coffee and spring.

  
Lena was taken by surprise when Kara hugged her.

  
_‘Can’t say I mind’_ she thought as she hugged Kara back, smoothing her hair down.

  
…

  
The first thing Kara noticed when she woke up was her splitting headache, the second thing she noticed was someone’s arms wrapped around her neck. She glanced around and realized she was in her office. Kara tilted her head up and saw Lena holding her, and she was holding Lena. When her assistant realized that she was awake she nearly jumped out of her skin. Lena let go of Kara and Kara was forced to do the same, unfortunately.

  
“I-I’m sorry about that Miss Danvers, I came in here and you were passed out and you hugged me so I stayed. I hope you don’t mind. I’m so sorry.. Again” Lena rambled on and on about how she was just there to remind her of her meeting. So Kara started laughing and gestured for her assistant to sit back down. Lena complied, looking at the CEO a bit confused.

  
“I’m not mad or anything Lena, It was rather kind of you to help” Kara reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind the other womans ear. Kara knew that she was now looking at Lena with desire in her eyes, and much to her surprise, she saw the exact same look on Lena’s face. So she did the only thing she could think to do, she leaned forward and connected their lips in a gentle kiss.

  
There were so many unsorted emotions rushing through Lena as she noticed Kara leaning in.

  
The CEO allowed Lena access inside of her mouth as the brunette sucked on her tongue. She never knew her assistant could be so bold. Lena leaned forward even more as Kara laid down on the couch with Lena on top, straddling her. Of all the things that Kara had imagined, she could have never expected Lena to be a top. Kara was, of course, also a top but she allowed Lena to have control just this once. The brunette kissed down Kara’s throat, sucking and licking. Kara whined, she needed more.

  
Lena grinned at her. _Grinned_. This made Kara undeniably wet. Lena made her way down to the valley of Kara’s breasts and looked up at Kara, eyes asking for permission. Kara nodded.

  
…

  
“My my, Miss Luthor. It seems you have a couple of tricks up your sleeve” Kara teased, tracing random figures on Lena’s back. Lena smiled mischievously before shifting her legs. Her knee rubbed up against Kara’s throbbing wet center, making Kara whimper. He cries for more were swallowed as Lena kissed her.

  
“Well, I still have many more left to show you”

  
“By all means Miss Luthor, show me what ya got”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a quick story. It's not very good but whatever. SEND ME SUPERCORP PROMPTS.


End file.
